Jealous, yet?
by Roses For The Kind
Summary: This is going to be fun." Sapphire gave the girls an evil grin. "Wait until the boys see what we have up our sleeves." Green and Gold cheat on the girls. Blue and Crystal are out for revenge. How? The Jealousy Game. ON HIATUS.
1. Summary

**Story: Jealous, yet?  
**

**Shippings: Frainticshipping, Specialshipping, Viridianshipping, Mangaquestshipping, OldRivalshipping, Luckyshipping & Choosenshipping

* * *

**

**Summary: All is well, everyone is with who they love. That is until the masquerade party. When others start falling for others, what will happen? Well, they're going to be playing a little game I like to call the Jealousy Game. It's simple. Someone breaks up with you, you try and make them jealous. When Blue and Crystal pick their partners, things are going to get bad. Will the 'fake feelings' in the game become real? WARNING: THINGS _WILL_ GET CONFUSING. PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME AND READ.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Anywho, PLEASE read my story. ^^U I only have a couple of people reading them. o-o;;**

**So anyways, I WILL do this story, because, Superscription Of Data is well...DEAD. And, ChiRu Oboe ARAMETETE? is taking longer than expected...**

**SO. IF you want this story to continue, write a review about how you want this story to be posted and...yeah. I'm writing Chapter One now, so just...hurry up and review already, people!  
**


	2. Masquerade

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon? Mine? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!**

**NOTE: SOME MAY CONSIDER GREEN OOC. AND PLATINUM. Sorry, but I tried. =/**

* * *

Normal POV

Blue stared into the mirror and looked at her reflection. She saw her shoulder-length brown hair, curled and pinned back with bobby pins. She wore a knee-length chlorine coloured dress and a silver heart necklace that Crystal had got her for her birthday.

"Wow… Crystal, you did a good job!" Blue turned to Crystal who was doing her own hair.

"Thanks, Blue! Wait until the boys get a look at us." She smiled happily and knocked on the washroom door.

Crystal was wearing a dark magenta dress and had her hair put up in an elegant bun. She had stuck two silver chopsticks in the bun and curled her bangs. Crystal had her gold friendship bracelet on that she had gotten from Yellow on Christmas.

"Sapph, come out! Sooner or later we're going to have to go the ball…" She used the stern voice that Sapphire hated. Crystal could be very intimidating if she tried.

Sapphire sighed, "Fine, fine, fine."

Crystal moved away from the door and stood next to Blue. They both had an eager look on their faces, waiting to see Sapphire.

"WOW. Sapphire, you look… WOW." Blue and Crystal spoke simultaneously as they looked at Sapphire Birch, the 'wild girl' in a dark blue knee-length dress, similar to Blue's, and had her hair straightened. Crystal had put two rhinestone-covered clips in her hair and lent Sapphire her star-earrings. Sapphire had put on her favourite ruby ring she got from her parents last year.

"Boy, will Ruby be shocked…" Blue said, jokingly, and put on her mask.

Sapphire blushed lightly and put her mask on as well.

"I guess we're ready, then." Crystal smiled and put on her mask.

All 3 girls laughed together as they walked into the waiting taxi. The Masquerade Ball was tonight at the Berlitz Hotel and everyone in town was going.

"We're here, guys!" Sapphire started to bounce in her seat as she looked out the window.

Blue and Crystal looked at each other and smiled. They had been thinking the same thing;

_Someone is a little over excited about tonight. What happened to our regular Sapphire?_

Once the car stopped, Sapphire, Blue and Crystal stepped out of the car and gave each other a confident smile.

_Here we go! _ Blue smiled and opened the door to the Ball Room and looked around in awe.

"Now, where's our dates?" Crystal started to look around for the boys.

Sapphire shrugged and began to search as well. Blue wandered around hoping to find Green.

"Excuse me, have you seen Sapphire Birch?" Sapphire turned to the person who had tapped her on the shoulder and smiled widely.

_I can't believe Ruby doesn't recognize me!_ Sapphire laughed softly and took off her mask.

"N-no way! Sapphire!?" Ruby's expression was priceless. 'His' wild-girl was wearing a dress and had her hair done. Anyone would be shocked.

Sapphire laughed even harder. "Yes, Ruby, you're not dreaming, I'm wearing a dress."

Ruby smiled and led her to the dance floor. Sapphire blushed lightly and rested her head on Ruby's chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal was STILL searching for Gold. By now, her giddy spirit was gone and she had a serious look on her face.

"Super-Serious Gal, it's a party! Don't be so… serious."

Crystal smiled. She knew that voice anywhere. And that nickname…

"I wouldn't be so serious if I knew where you were, Gold." So turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"This is what I mean! It's a party. Can you relax?" Gold mocked her voice and placed his hands on his hips.

Crystal couldn't help but laugh. She let her arms drop and placed them around Gold's neck.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way."

Gold smiled in his victory and led Crystal to the dance floor.

"Tonight, you're going to be Laid-Back Gal, not Super-Serious Gal. Got it?" He whispered into her ear, almost seductively.

Crystal blushed lightly and nodded. She placed her head on Gold's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

Unfortunately for Blue, she couldn't find Green anywhere. That is…not until she saw him with Platinum Berlitz herself. She had to admit, Berlitz and herself looked alike that night. They both wore chlorine coloured dresses and Platinum had recently dyed her hair brown. Heck, she wouldn't blame Green. But, there was ONE difference between them. Blue had a scar on her arm from when she was small.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_C'mon Blue, hurry! They're catching up!" Silver said quickly, but quietly as he ran across the field._

_Blue nodded as she followed him. They had just escaped from The Masked Man (again) and the guards were chasing them._

_The sounds of the Houndoom barking and the guards' grunts were getting closer and closer. Silver had ran into the forest and Blue had no choice but to follow him. _

"_Silver, slow down! Please!" Blue yelled at the red-head ahead of her as she ran. _

_Silver ignored her and kept running._

'_I'm so close to freedom. I'm sorry, Blue, but I'm _this _close to being free. If I manage to escape, I'll come to get you. I promise.' _

"_Silver! Please! Wait…" Blue was out of breathe and started to slow down._

'_A little breather wouldn't be so bad…Right?'_

_The Houndooms' barking were getting louder… The guards were shining their flashlights at Blue. She ran again, deeper into the forest. It was dark now, and she couldn't see. The moon wasn't giving her any help whatsoever. _

"_Ah!" Blue tripped over a tree root and fell down, face flat. She felt a stinging-feeling in her arm, but ignored it._

"_B-Blue!?" Silver turned around to find she wasn't behind him anymore. He heard her yelp and started to run deeper into the forest to find Blue. 'His' Blue._

_Blue grunted as she got up, "Silver…Where are you?" She spoke to herself quietly and started to run. All of a sudden she felt arms wrapped around her._

_Blue's face dropped and she froze._

"_Blue, are you okay?" Silver whispered into her ear, a concerned look on his face._

_Blue nodded. "Silver, we have to keep running." _

_Silver nodded and pulled Blue into the clearing. They had finally lost the guards and the sun was just rising._

"_Silver… We should rest." Blue lied down in a patch of grass and closed her eyes._

_Silver nodded and lied down next to her. He was about to fall close his eyes until he saw Blue's arm. _

"…"

_There was a foot-long gash on Blue's arm. The bleeding had stopped, but the cut was still red._

"_B-Blue… I'm sorry for leaving you…" Silver kissed Blue's forehead and lied down again._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

_He thought I was sleeping… Silver is really like my brother… _Blue smiled at the thought of Silver. They had met up a month ago, and she missed him a lot.

Green was caressing 'Blue's' head as they swayed together. He looked down at 'Blue's' scar… Only to find that there wasn't one.

"Wait. Blue?" Green stepped back from 'Blue' and gave 'her' a questioning look.

"What do you mean? I'm Platinum Berlitz. Who's Blue?" Platinum placed her hands on her hips and gave Green the look that said; 'Hello? Do you mix up girl's names?'

Green walked away swiftly and bumped into the actual Blue. He didn't bother apologizing and muttered, "Pesky woman… Where is she!?"

Blue cleared her throat loudly and put her hands on her hips. " Ehem."

Green turned around and smirked. "Platinum, mind if you go away?"

"Green, you can't be serious." Blue sighed and let her arms drop.

Green smiled at the sound of that voice. He KNEW that voice. He DREAMT of that voice. But, he couldn't do much about what happened. He was too embarrassed to speak.

Blue smirked and walked up to him. "Glad you can tell your own girlfriend apart from Ms. Platinum Berlitz, Green."

He blushed and looked down.

"Whatever, Pesky girl. Let's go get some punch." He motioned towards the food table.

Blue giggled and nodded. Green put his arm around Blue's waist and smiled as well.

* * *

**Yes, I know, there isn't any Specialshipping or Viridianshipping, or Choosenshipping, or Luckyshipping...**

**NEXT CHAPTER, THERE SHALL BE MORE!**

**So, be patient and wait a week. Got it?**

**THANK YOU! REVIEW. NOW! 3**

_**-'R'**_


	3. Interesting Things

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I admire your constant reviews a lot. Please, keep reading, my loyal reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BUT, I do own the OC, Amethyst. =)  
**

**NOTE: Only a little Viridianshipping and Choosenshipping will be in the story. Sure, a little One-Sided Viridian wouldn't hurt, but I guess that's for the next chapter. ;D Teensy bit of lemon and bad language in this chapter. So, enjoy meh peeps!**

* * *

Green's POV

* * *

Blue and I had done everything possible at the Masquerade Ball. We danced, ate, drank punch and... kissed. She was getting bored, trust me. How could I tell? Blue told me so. And boy, was I annoyed with her.

"Green, I'm SO bored…" She sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Well, why don't we do something?" I sat next to her and tried to hide my annoyance.

_Pesky woman… Bothering me with her problems… _I hid a smirk from Blue.

"We've done everything… Y'know, I'm going to look Yellow." With that, she stood, kissed me on the cheek and then wondered off to find Yellow.

"Finally… I was wondering if she was ever going to leave…" Surprisingly, those words didn't come from me. I WAS going to say them, but someone beat me to it? Who? I don't know. All I DID know is that the person had a blue dress on, hair brown hair curled and a mask on. She had a slim figure and reminded me of Blue. A LOT like Blue, actually.

"Why did she leave, Green?" She sat next to me and smiled a flirtatious smile.

"I…uh… She went to look for her friend…" It was all I managed to say. The girl had been running her fingers up and down my arm.

"Oh. Well Green, mind if I suggest something?" She purred and moved closer to me.

My cheeks flushed red, unsure of what to do. She was close to me. I mean _CLOSE _. Sure, I was used to Blue being 3 centimeters away from me, but not any other girl.

"W-What are you suggesting?" I sputtered, staring at her hand on my chest.

"I suggest that you forget about Blue tonight and stay with me."

My eyes widened and I literally almost fainted. I wasn't so sure…

_C'mon! Have a little fun, Green. Blue won't know! She has you on a short leash but now, it's like someone took the leash off. Go! _

'I couldn't. Blue trusts me and I wouldn't do anything like that… Even if the girl IS pretty.'

_Puh-lease. You KNOW that this girl is pretty. Have a little fun, won't you? Blue has made you no fun at all._

I felt a little taken aback at that comment. Then again, my conscience is me, so I guess I thought that way.

'Well… I guess so… I haven't been doing the same things as before…'

_Good boy, Green. But in this case, BAD boy, Green. _My conscience snickered.

"Why not?" I gave the girl a charming smile and led her outside to the balcony.

**(A/N: Ooh. Green is bad. BTW, can anyone guess who the girl is?? XP)

* * *

**

Crystal's POV

* * *

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Goddammit! Gold, where are you!?" I was yelling at myself again.

Gold had disappeared about an hour ago and I couldn't find him. You'd think it would be easy considering the guests at the ball couldn't go into the main hotel unless they were actually staying at there.

_Where would he be!? Seriously, Gold couldn't have gone far. I mean, hello!? This ballroom is the only place we're allowed. Even if he did go to the main hotel, would get lost. He can't even get around Johto let alone a hotel._

"Finally…" I mumbled, seeing Gold outside. But he was with someone else…

"Now, what are you doing?" I hid behind a flower display and looked at Gold.

"We tell no one of this, got it?" It was a female voice, and the girl was probably about the same age as me.

"Agreed." That time, I heard Gold's voice. What was he doing with that girl?

"Perfect." The girl smiled and then kissed Gold. Gold immediately kissed back and pinned the girl to the wall. Her hands went through is combed hair making it messy. Gold run his hands up and down her back.

My jaw dropped and I could've sworn I heard moans and groans.

"G-Gold…" I stared down at the ground and fought back tears.

* * *

Blue's POV

* * *

I walked up to Red, hoping to find Yellow. He should know where she was.

"Hey, Red. How's it going?" I smiled.

He smiled and said, "Hey, Blue. I'm good. You?"

"Same. So, have you seen Yellow anywhere?"

"She should be getting some punch… If you do happen to see her, can you tell her to come back?"

"Sure. Thanks, Red!" I smiled at him one last time and then wandered off to the food table.

I had to admit, I kinda liked Red. He was the nicest out of my guyfriends and back when my parents got sucked into the black hole by Deoxys, he was really going to try hard and get them back for me. I blushed at the thought of that.

I spotted Yellow at the punch table and walked over to her.

"Hi, Yellow." She jumped in surprise and almost dropped her glass of punch.

"Oh dear sweet Arceus, Blue. You scared the Feebas out of me." She gave me a mock angry look.

I giggled. "Sorry, Yellow." I got myself my own glass of punch and took a sip out of it.

"So, what's up?" She gave me a curious look and cocked her neck a bit.

"Oh, I have to tell you something…" Outside, thought I saw Green… I could've sworn…

"Oh, what is it?" She smiled at me and put her glass down.

That's when I saw him. For sure, Green WAS there. Except, he was with _her._ Ms. Little Stuck-up. _Platinum Berlitz_. Not only was he with _her, _but he was _kissing her_.

I lost feeling in my hands and the glass slipped out of my right one. It shattered on the floor, causing Yellow to jump.

"What's wrong, Blue?" She gave me another curious look .

"…" I couldn't say anything. I was in total shock. All I could do is point.

Yellow turned her head in the direction in which I was pointing.

"Oh, Blue…" She hugged me just as I started to cry.

**(A/N: Hey, I mentioned there was going to be some Virdianshipping and some Choosenshipping… There will be… But only a little bit. Sorry to those who thought there would be a lot! Also, there will be some SpecialJewelshipping. ^^U AND *sighs* I'm not going to do POV is everyone only to re-explain what happened… Got it? Goooooood. XD)

* * *

**

Gold's POV

* * *

I pulled away from the kiss and saw Crystal standing there, frozen.

"C-Crys?" I stared at her in disbelief.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING. PLEASE TELL ME I'M DREAMING._

Crystal didn't bother looking up. She stared at the ground, "Mind telling me what's going on?" Her voice cracked in the middle.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say! I kissed Amethyst willingly, so I couldn't say it wasn't my fault…

"Who's she?" Crystal looked up now and was staring at Amethyst's hand that was entwined with mine.

"This is…uh… This is Amethyst…" I gestured towards Amethyst and she gave Crystal a small smile.

Crystal sighed. "Gold…" She sighed again, "Never mind. Whatever. Have fun." She forced a smile and then walked off.

Amethyst stared at Crystal's disappearing silhouette and then turned to me.

"Gold… We shouldn't have done this." She sighed and placed her hands over her eyes.

"Hn." I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"I saw the way she looked at us. She seemed so kind and fragile…"

I couldn't help but agree. "Mmhmm."

Amethyst stood up straight and looked at me, "You know what? Yeah, we won't mention this. I'm sorry, but I can't be with someone like…you." She spun on her heels and then walked away swiftly.

"What to do with my life now?" I stared up at the stars, asking my conscience. He didn't know the answer.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

* * *

Ruby and I had spent the last couple of minutes kissing when we reentered the ballroom to find my 3 best friends huddled in a corner. Crystal and Blue were both crying and Yellow was rubbing their backs.

"I wonder what happened…" Ruby had a thing for talking out loud.

"Same… I'm going to go and check. You go find the boys and do the same."

Ruby nodded, kissed me quickly on the cheek and then wandered off.

I walked over to my friends, tissues in my left hand and a bottle of water in my right.

_Time to find out what those bastards did to my friends.

* * *

_

Normal POV

* * *

"Those bastards…How dare they cheat on you…" Sapphire muttered and pounded the table with her fists.

"Sapphire, please calm down." Yellow was surprisingly calm during this.

"How could I, Yellow!? Those guys broke their hearts!" She pointed to Blue and Crystal who were sobbing quietly.

"Yes, I know, but Sapphire, No need to yell." Yellow was starting to loose her patience and calmness.

"We need revenge… We need it now. They deserve some of their own medicine. We need to get back at them." Sapphire was _shaking_ with anger.

"No. I know what they did, but they can talk it out." Yellow was on her feet now, probably out of Sapphire's attitude.

"No, Yellow. Sapphire is right. We _should_ have revenge. Green and Gold deserve to know how this feels like." Blue stood up, wiping the last of her tears away. Crystal nodded quickly and stood next to Blue.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Sapphire grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"What should we do?" Blue looked at her 3 best friends.

"Well, there is _something_ we could do. I read about it online when I was on my break a couple of days ago."

"And what would that be?" Blue and Sapphire spoke simultaneously and turned to Crystal. Yellow cocked her neck and had a confused look on her face.

"It's called: The Jealousy Game." Crystal smiled, a hint of evil in her eyes.

Sapphire and Blue gave Crystal a look of confusion.

"How do you play?" Blue asked.

"It's rather simple." Crystal read aloud from her phone, "All you have to do is make your ex-jealous. So jealous they'll beg for you to come back, try to make you jealous or even try to split you and your 'new boyfriend' (or girlfriend) break up."

Sapphire, Blue and Crystal each gave each other an evil grin.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to end bad?" Yellow had a concerned yet scared look on her face.

"What are you talking about, Yellow?" Blue said, sounding rather disappointed in her friend's reaction.

"Yeah. This is going to be fun." Sapphire gave the girls an evil grin and leaned against the table.

"Wait until the boys see what we have up our sleeves."

* * *

**OOH. Sapphire is very freakish right now. *shudders***

**So, how did you like them apples? XD**

**I HAD to update it because you reviewers gave me momentum to write! Or...type...**

**Anywho, review please!**

- _**'R' **_

**P.S. Yes, I will make SpecialJewelshipping a major couple in this fic. PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE OF THE PAIRING! DX**


	4. Good Ol' Sapph? Where?

**Heya, guys! Sorry for the late upload... =/ I PROMISE I will try to upload sooner. ^^U *gives everyone a hopeful smile***

**School had started, and me being a junior, is well... very tough. XP So, uploading may be a week or so... But, I won't wait as long as I did now. And, sorry for the semi-short chapter... It's past curfew and I'm dead tired... Considering I went to Cross-Boarder-Shopping...**

**Anywho, ENJOY! ^^U**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. Got that? Goooood. ;D  
**

* * *

Blue's POV

* * *

"So… How do we um… do this?" My mind had so many questions in it that I needed to start with a basic one.

"Well, by the looks of it, you need to choose a fake-boyfriend. A person you can really trust." Crystal scrolled through the web page.

_What if I choose Silver? Well, that would be kinda weird… We'd have to kiss… I think of him as a brother. Not so much as a boyfriend._

"Hey, um… Blue? Who are you going to choose?" Crystal gave me a curious look.

"I'm trying to think really hard… I don't know… How about you?"

"Well… If it's okay with you… I was thinking of asking Silver…" She blushed lightly and played with the chopsticks in her hair.

_Well, I can cross Silv off my list. _

"Oh, I don't mind! It's going to be a even more fun since Silver and Gold are rivals."

Crystal smiled widely. "Thank, Blue. Y'know… I've always kinda liked Silver…"

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I mean, Silver was pretty hot and all… But he's also very nice…

"Hey… um… Yellow? Mind if I ask you something?" I was a bit nervous, to be exact. Yellow and Red were one of the _cutest _couples ever.

"Oh, sure! What is it?" She smiled happily, "You know if it's a favour, I will be happy to do it."

_Here we go…_

"Is it… okay if I… ask Red to…uh… be my partner?"

Yellow blushed hard and her fists balled up at the thought of Red being with someone else.

"I totally understand if you're not okay with it…" I fiddled with the hem of my dress, my hands shaking.

"No, no. It's fine." Yellow smiled and her face returned to it's normal colour.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her with disbelief.

Everyone saw the connection between Yellow and Red. They were one of those couples that everyone wants to be like. I was totally shocked that Yellow said yes. But then again, she has a very kind attitude…

"Yes, of course!" Yellow smiled again.

_This is going to be very interesting…

* * *

_

Ruby's POV

* * *

I chuckled, "You guys are _so _dead. Sapphire looked she was going to blow a fuse."

Green and Gold were silent while I talked to them. Probably out of guilt. Red just watched. I didn't think my Senior Dex Holder was the type of guy to deal with this kind of stuff.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but then I noticed Blue walking over to us. I kicked Green in the shin and gave him the look that said: _She's coming, idiot!_

Gold turned to Blue and gave her a small smile. "Hey, Blue."

She ignored Gold and Green completely. "Hi, Ruby. Hi, Red."

I waved to her and smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"I um… I was…uh…" She blushed hard and then turned to Red. "I was actually hoping if I could talk to you."

Red blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, yeah. Sure." He gave her a small smile. They walked off towards the direction of the other Dex Holder girls.

"Someone is jealous…" I teased Green in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, can it, Ruby." His cheeks flushed red and he crossed his arms.

_I wonder what they're up to…

* * *

_

Normal POV

* * *

"So, you want me to be your fake-boyfriend?" Red gave Blue a puzzled look.

Blue nodded and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, everything is fake. I won't explain everything again…"

Red sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, fine. I'll do it…"

Sapphire gave them all an evil grin. "We've got Red. Now, it's time to get Silver."

Crystal blushed lightly and sighed. "He's with the boys, isn't he?"

Yellow and Blue both started to giggle. Red had a huge smirk on his face.

"You're going, whether you like it or not, Crys." Sapphire grabbed Crystal's hand and dragged her over to the boys.

* * *

Ruby's POV

* * *

I was still chuckling when Silver came over.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He gave us all a curious look.

"Nothing much." Green spoke in a monotone voice. Gold nodded in agreement.

"If you think 'nothing much' is breaking Blue and Crystal's hearts…" I started to chuckle.

"You. Did. WHAT?" Silver gave Gold and Green death glares.

"Um… Hi…" A small voice piped up.

We all turned to the voice. It came from Crystal. She had a small smile on her face, her cheeks flushed red. Behind her was a suspicious Sapphire.

Silver smiled. "Hi, Crys."

Green and I waved and gave her small smiles.

"So… um…Silver, mind if I…um…talk to you?" She pointed to the dance floor.

Gold got jealous, easily. His fists balled up, thinking of his rival with his girlfriend. Well, EX-girlfriend.

"Oh. Um… Sure." Silver gave Crystal a charming smile and led her towards the dance floor, his arm around her waist.

Sapphire started laughing when she saw Gold's reaction.

Green crossed his arms smugly and gave Sapphire a cold glare. "Okay. I'll bite. What's up with Blue and Crystal?"

"Well… They've moved on. That's all. Yellow is taking it well, though." Sapphire shrugged and then walked back to the girls. I gave Green an apologetic smile. "See ya."

I walked up to Sapphire, took her hand and spun her around.

"So. What's up?" I gave her a curious look.

"Hm… I don't know if we can trust you… I'll ask." She took my hand and dragged me over to the Dex Holder girls (Minus Crystal) and Red.

"He wants to know, girls. And uh…Red." Sapphire put her hands on her hips and waited for their response.

"Well… I guess. But, you can't tell anyone. Got it?" Blue gave me a stern, but gentle look.

"Okay. I'm all ears." I sat down and leaned against the table Blue was sitting at.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Ruby had a shocked look on his face. He stared at Blue and Sapphire, his mouth gaping.

"You should see the look on your face…" Sapphire chuckled.

"Well, it's not everyday your friends pretend to date your other friends!" Ruby still dumbfounded.

Blue, Red and Yellow all started laughing quietly while Sapphire was really laughing out loud. **(A/N: XD LMAO I used LOL… LOL! XD)**

"Heya, guys!" Crystal chirped in a sing-songy voice. She had Silver's hand glued to hers.

"Woah. Somethin' uh…happen between you two?" Red chuckled slightly, but had a shocked look on his face.

"Same thing as you, Red. Silver's going to be my fake-boyfriend." Crystal gave Silver a small smile and Silver returned with a light blush spreading across his face.

"Time to out this plan into action…" Sapphire rubbed her hands together and gave the others her now trademark evil grin.

"How so?" Ruby crossed his arms and gave her a curious look.

"Well, starting tomorrow, we're going to start. So, Ruby, I need YOU to organize some beach thing… Maybe your dad can get us a cottage? I'll be sure to ask mine." Sapphire said in a matter-of-factually voice.

_What happened to Sapphire? She's all orangized… _Red, Yellow, Blue, Crystal, Silver and Ruby had all been thinking the same thing. They all laughed at the same time.

Sapphire gave them all a confused look. "Anyways, we'll all go and then… yeah. Start acting all coupley and gushy…" She gagged.

"I'm sure Dad could pull some strings… Maybe Master can too…" Ruby wondered aloud, whipping out his phone. He gave all of them an apologetic smile and then ran to the balcony to make some calls for the next day.

"Things are going to be fun, eh?" Sapphire smiled her trademark grin and sat down in her chair, satisfied.

"Sure… I guess…" Blue sat down next to her, a hint of uncertainty in her.

"A new day, a new beginning, right?" Crystal gave them all a hopeful look, uncertainty in her voice as well.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Silver smiled at as his friends and put his arm around Crystal's shoulders.

_Maybe… Maybe this won't be so bad after all… _Crystal blushed lightly and closed her eyes.

_Yeah… Not so bad.

* * *

_

**CHAPTAH END! XD**

**I'm not good at any clifhangers, so uh... bond with me here!  
**

**HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!? XD  
No seriously, how did you like this chappy? Please, REVIEW!**

**NOTE: GreenGoblin15, I can't really tell you the final couples. It's gonna ruin the story!! XP**

**And, special thanks to GreenGoblin15 and silver-hedgehog for being my most loyal readers!~ ^^U**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS!! =)**

**Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review! I'll have Chapter 5 up by... next weekend? XP**

**_-'R'_**

**P.S. ChiRuOboe, LATE COMMENT MUCH!? Jks, jks. XD  
**


	5. Thoughts about thoughts?

**OMG. Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been:**

**- Working on a new story (Doubt, Lies and Love)**

**- Studying my ass off for all these tests thrown at me**

**- Chosen to be on the Senior Girls Volleyball Team at my school and I have 2 games per week (X_X Sorry, readers!)**

**Thanks to: silver-hedgehog, GreenGoblin15 &Lazy Lazuli for being my loyal reviewers/readers! =)  
**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I won't say it again. POKEMON ISN'T MINE.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

**It was four hours into the party, one hour since Ruby left to make arrangements and two hours after Blue and Crystal's hearts were broken. One busy evening, for sure.

Sapphire was sleeping, her head on the table and using Blue's purse as a pillow. Crystal was on the verge of falling asleep as well. In fact, everyone was!

Red groaned slightly as he smashed his head onto the tabletop. "When is Ruby going to come back!?"

Yellow sighed. "I don't know. He's still on his phone."

Although Sapphire was sleeping, she joined into the conversation. "Who could he be yappin' to this late at night!? Wallace!? Master!? _NORMAN_!?"

The rest of the group laughed softly at Sapphire's sudden outburst. Just as the laughing died down, Ruby came back with some satisfying news.

"Everything is set. All we need to do is talk strategy." Ruby rubbed his hands together and sat down next to Yellow.

"Okay... How about everyone just acts all couple-ish and like Green and Gold don't exist?" Crystal spat out, exaggerating at the mention of Gold.

"I guess that would work... Especially the part about forgetting that those two are coming with us." Blue smiled at Crystal.

"So, that's our plan?" Red asked.

"Mmhmm." Yellow nodded her head.

"I'll go ask Green and Gold if they want to come. I'll be right back." With that, Ruby walked off to the direction of the cheaters.

"It all begins tomorrow, huh?" Silver wondered aloud.

Blue and Crystal nodded and said, "Definitely."

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY - **_**GREEN'S POV

* * *

** _Thump!_

My head bashed against the inside of the car.

_THUMP!_

It bashed again.

_THU-_

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!? HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE GET THERE!?" I shouted, my impatience getting the best of me.

"Just be patient, Green. We'll get there soon enough." Yellow said sternly. She got stuck with Gold and I on the ride to 'Heartbreak Beach'. I felt sorry for her. She was getting dragged into this 'trip' (more like Hell) and had me and Gold in the same car as her.

_Beep! Beep! _Yellow's PokeGear went off.

"Hello?" She said cheerily into the phone.

Meanwhile, Gold was flipping through his PokeDex.

"Hey, why do you think Ruby invited us on this thing? Doesn't he _know _that Crys and Blue are going to be there? And not to mention Silver. Our asses are going to be KICKED." He sighed out, probably sad at the mention of Crystal.

"I'm sure he did… Maybe he did it for a reason?" A reclined my seat back, closing my eyes.

"What reason? So we can feel so guilty about kissing other girls that we'll want to commit suicide?" Gold questioned.

"It's not like I know. And if I _did, _I'd be by Blue's side by now." I answered, sighing.

Gold threw his PokeDex across the car and nearly hit the driver. "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and turned on my Zune Player.

**_Kakuyuugouro nisa_**

Oh yeah. This is Blue's favourite song.

**_Tobikonde mitai to omou_**

I groaned. _Blue…_

"Yay! We're here!" Yellow exclaimed happily.

"Finally." Gold growled out.

I just sighed and adjusted my seat back to normal.

**_Time for Hell._**

As soon as the car stopped, I stormed out of the it, grabbed my bags from Yellow and ran to the beach. Before I reached the shore, I heard Blue's laugh ringing through my ears. I turned around, to see her and Red goofing around outside their car. When I turned back to look at the ocean, I noticed something:

It was blue.

I growled in frustration and dropped my bags on the golden sand. I stared at the sky. Blue. I looked down at my bags. Blue. Everything around me… was blue.

**_

* * *

_**

**_LATER THAT DAY _** - **RED'S POV

* * *

**

"Time check!" Sapphire shouted out, searching for her own watch.

**_5:45 PM_**, is what was on my PokeGear.

"Quarter to!" Blue shouted back.

Sapphire was constantly checking the time today because of her 'schedule'. It's funny, actually. All of us have never seen our Junior so organized.

"Hey, Red, heads up!"

Wha-

_SMASH!_

I felt something hard bang into my head. I also felt the blood rush to the spot that had gotten hit.

"Oh, shoot! Red, I'm so sorry!" Blue said frantically, as she started to panic.

"Oh, it's fine… What hit me, anyways?" I rubbed the spot that got hit and when I brought my hand back, all I saw was red… Blood.

"U-Um, it was actually Ditty's PokeBall…" She said shyly, taking short glances at my bleeding head.

"Oh…"

"Y-You should get something for that…" She pointed at the injury and gave me a small smile.

"Oh, right." I simply took off my shirt, rolled it into a ball and pressed it against my forehead.

Blue blushed slightly at the fact that I had no shirt on. I'd expect her to be a bit more mature about it since we were 18. And everyone calls _me _dense and immature!

"S-So, anyways, r-ready to carry out the plan?" Blue stared shyly at the ground as she spoke.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think Yellow hates me because I'm going this?"

"No... Why would she?"

"Well, it's because we were kinda dating before this happened... And then I'm supposed to pretend to date you..."

"Oh... I see where you're going with this..."

"So... Yeah." I stuffed my free hand in my pocket and gave her a small smile.

A few moments of silence passed between us. That is, not until...

* * *

_**SILVER'S POV

* * *

**_"Hey, guys! Time to put this thing in action!" Sapphire yelped out.

Crystal heaved a sigh as she walked along the path towards the beach house.

"Hey, Crys..." I quickened my pace so that I could I catch up to her.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I guess..." She sighed again.

"Don't worry. You'll get him back. _We'll _get him back." I ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Hey!" She whined, as she fixed her hair.

I simply laughed as I continued to walk up the path to the beach house.

"Silver! Wait up!"

I knew that voice. And right now, I was supposed to hate it. Although, I already _did_.

"Green." I didn't bother turning around, but I did stop to let him catch up.

"Hey." He waved slightly and we started to walk again. "So, I heard that-"

I didn't _dare _let him finish.

I pinned him to a nearby wall and began my rant.

"How could you do this to her!? Do you _know _how much she cares about you!?"

"But I-"

"But what!?"

"I had good reason for it."

"You had a good reason to break her heart!? How could you possibly have a good reason to-"

"...Silver?" _Uh-oh. _"Silver, what are you doing?"

I let go of Green and turned around to face Blue. When I did, out of the corner of my eye, I say that... that jerk run off. "N-Nothing..."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

_This would be the perfect time to tell her how you feel about her! Do it, you coward, do it!_

"U-Um... I had good reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"W-Well..." _Do I tell her now? Later? Never?_

"Keep going, Silver."

"I-I..."

Blue looked at me with a concerned look. "Silver, whatever it is, you can tell me. We're like family."

I've practiced this a million times. But how do I start off?

_Blue, I don't want us to be like family._

_I've always wanted to tell you something, Blue, but I never could._

_I was only protecting the girl I love._

"Everything all right here?" Ruby questioned, as he walked up to us.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Blue answered.

"Yeah... So fine..." With that, I took off towards the house.

_I should practice my lines a bit more...

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING - YELLOW'S POV

* * *

**_"ChuChu, how do you tell someone you disagree with their decision?"

ChuChu stared up at me with her big, onyx black eyes wide.

'_How am I supposed to know?'_

I laughed slightly and placed the Pikachu in my lap.

"I don't know... But I want to tell Red about the way I feel about this game. It's basically manipulating someone's feelings."

'_How so?'_

"Using Green and Gold's feelings to get the satisfying feeling of revenge... Power... All because of one kiss..."

'_You would want to do the same thing if Red cheated on you, wouldn't you?'_

"I-I guess..."

'_So then, just let them progress. It's not like Red is going to choose Blue over you.'_

"And I don't want him to."

_Knock, knock!_

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Crystal. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. The door is unlocked."

Crystal entered my room and sat down beside me on my bed.

"Hey, Yellow..."

"Yes, Crystal?"

"Do you think you can heal broken hearts?"

I giggled softly and sighed.

"If I could, then all of us wouldn't be in this problem right now."

" 'Kay. Just making sure." Crystal smiled and left without another word.

I stood up and walked over to the screen door. I slid it open and stepped outside to feel the cool, ocean breeze on my face.

_Red... How do you truly feel about Blue?

* * *

_

**CHAPTER STATUS: DONE.**

**Hey, sorry about the shortness of this one... I'm kinda busy at the moment so... yeah. XD**

**Please review! I want your marvelous input on my story.**

**Oh, yeah, I'm having a contest!**

**Whoever sends me the _best _way for Silver to confess his feelings for Blue gets:**

**-The oppertunity to send in an OC for Doubt, Lies and Love**

**-To see their method of confession in this story**

**Yeah, I know, cheap prizes, but I have nothing to offer... Maybe a rose for those who are kind?**

**LMAO XD (Hense my username)**

**So, please keep reading!**

_**Ciao! (Just like how my Italian boyfriend says it)**_

_**-'R'  
**_


End file.
